1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to train emission control and, more specifically, to a system that can control train emissions based on optimized locomotive states that minimize emissions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Environmental regulations are increasing being placed on railroads by governmental authorities. As a result, railroads have to monitor trains for compliance with the regulations, such as the amount of engine emissions, and report on train operations to the appropriate authorities. For example, restrictions on engine emissions are already in place in some jurisdictions and require that railroads track and report the amount of emissions that are made by a train while it is in a particular zone. Accordingly, there is a need for a system that can more easily control train emissions for various purposes, such as reduced carbon emissions or compliance with applicable environmental regulations.